Between Two Worlds
by yokosfoxyladyxo
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku draws near, Kagome is fighting to go to the present to finish school and prepare to stay in the Feudal Era, if she can. However, meeting a certain fox demon causes her to be torn between two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been working on this fiction while on my hiatus, and its a test story, to see how it goes over, let me know how it is!

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, I just like to write about them

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as her fingers flew across the keys of her keyboard, typing up her term paper. Brown hues scanned the bright screen and she wiped the sweat off of her brow, chewing on her bottom lip. She had finally talked Inuyasha into letting her go home for a few days.

Of course, he bitched and whined until she sat him and informed him that she could go home when she wanted and he could do nothing to stop her from going.

Hunting for the shards was becoming more difficult. It took approximately two weeks to find a shard now; which brought them closer to the impending confrontation with Naraku.

Koga was hanging around a lot more with his pack to aide them in preparing for the final battle. He was also training her in speed. Inuyasha was NOT pleased when Kagome decided she was tired of being a liability and constantly needing to be saved.

She, of course, got her way. Miroku was helping her hone her spiritual abilities; Kaede was helping her with archery, as well as her miko training. Sango was training her with hand-to-hand combat, endurance and strength. Inuyasha refused to train her with swords, so she hoped she would be able to get Sesshomaru to help with that aspect.

Feeling frustrated, she saved the document and stood from her chair to crawl into her bed. Her grandfather had a dojo built for her to practice in and her mother surprised her with a gym membership when she came home yesterday. A yawn escaped her lips and her eyes slipped shut slowly.

* * *

"Toddler, why are we here? I hope you didn't wake me up just so we can watch you suck on that dumb pacifier of yours," Yusuke growled out. Hiei smirked and agreed silently, he had been in the middle of relaxing as well.

"There has been a convergence of holy power," Koenma paused to bring up a map that had a red circle around a shrine. "In this area, it had been very dull until yesterday where it spiked tremendously and hasn't gone down yet," he continued.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "meaning that this can potentially be dangerous, I was under the impression that holy energy encompasses shrines," he spoke smoothly, not conveying the curiosity coursing through him. "Well, yes, and it's normally not dangerous at all, but for the sake of the census and accuracy of the files here in Reikai, I need this to be checked out thoroughly and reported back to me," Koenma said.

"Therefore, tomorrow morning, take a tour of the shrine, there should be no danger for Hiei or Kurama because mikos with actual power come few and far between and their power is dormant as well as untapped, you are dismissed," Koenma waved them off without leaving room for further questioning.

* * *

"Kagome! We're going to need you to take care of the shrine and do the scheduled tours while we're away at Souta's soccer tournament in Beijing!" Her mother, Suni, called out to her.

"You got it mom! Drive Safely!" she waved goodbye to them as they boarded the bus. "Great, I have to wear miko garb," the 18 year-old huffed. "Let's see what's on the schedule today," brown hues scanned the clipboard, "tour at 10 and then an archery demonstration, then the same at 2," she mumbled and glanced at the clock.

Her eyes widened, "Yikes! It's already 9:30!" She exclaimed and rushed around to get ready for the first tour.

* * *

"You just had to schedule the 10 o'clock tour with the elementary school, didn't you?" Yusuke huffed out, annoyed as they climbed the steps. "Yes, Yusuke, the 2 o'clock was already full," Kurama answered. Yusuke growled again, "why do shrines have to have so many steps," he complained. "Urameshi's right, there are more steps here than Genkai's," Kuwabara chimed in.

"Both of you stop your incessant complaining, we're at the top now," Hiei sighed, everything going quiet when a young girl walked out to greet them. Yusuke whistled quietly, "damn, she's hot," he stated. Kurama's back stiffened as he took in her aura.

"_Hiei…her miko power is definitely not dormant, be on your guard,"_ Kurama warned Hiei in his mind. Hiei nodded to let him know that he got the message.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked outside, her back stiffened as she sensed the auras of demons. Her eyes quickly scanned the group, seeing a group of four boys in the back. She would keep her eye on those four.

"Welcome to Higurashi Shrine! I am Kagome, a resident shrine maiden and my grandfather is the priest, unfortunately he will not be here today so you'll just have to deal with me," she laughed. "The main points of the tour will include the well house, the Goshinboku tree, the dojo, the main building and lastly I will be doing an archery demonstration for the kids and whoever else may want to see," she said.

Kagome stiffened again when she felt an aura brushing against hers, her eyes darted to the red-eyed male in the back, and he was trying to read her mind. She put a wall over her mind and then pasted a bright, cheery smile on her face.

Back with the boys, Hiei growled when Kagome blocked him out. "Is there something wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he listened to the female give her tour. "She blocked out my probe, she is definitely aware of demons," he whispered, his red eyes staring at her back as she answered questions and showed people around the shrine.

"Very peculiar, Koenma would like to know this, I am assuming she is the source of the convergence that Koenma spotted," he said to the other boys who were too busy staring at Kagome's ass to give a damn.

Yusuke was the first to snap out of it, followed by Kuwabara. "Her aura is strong guys, really strong, I can see it swirling around her," Kuwabara said as quietly as he could. Kurama's interest strengthened, as well as Yoko's. "I assume we will be questioning her later then," he said, his eyes flashing gold.

The tour finally got to the dojo where the targets were for the archery demonstration. "Defining moment, guys," Yusuke muttered under his breath. "Hiei doubts she is a trained miko, those died out centuries ago," Kurama whispered. "I don't know guys, the energy swirling around the tip of that arrow is intense," Kuwabara said as quietly as possible, gulping visibly.

The four stood tersely, watching her release the arrow and watching it imbed directly in the center. Kagome looked at the target and inwardly congratulated herself for hitting the middle of the target. "Could you re-demonstrate, I'm afraid we missed it," the redhead in the back said. Kagome sighed inaudibly and nodded.

She strung up another arrow and let it loose. Gasps were collective around the crowd. "That concludes our tour, make your way through to the exit, there are gift bags waiting for everyone," she gave a bow and walked to the target where her second arrow split the first down the middle.

Soon, the shrine was empty except for 4 people, but she'd expected it. "I figured you 4 would have questions, I do not want to fight," she told them without turning.

"You're pretty foolish to have your back to us, girl," Hiei growled, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "No, I'm just not nervous because, if I wanted to, I could purify your ass to Timbuktu before you could draw your sword, hybrid," she stated.

The other three went rigid, all watching Hiei. The apparition snarled, drawing his sword and rushing at her. In just a few moments, Hiei was pinned to a tree behind them with an arrow in his shoulder. Their eyes snapped to Kagome who was lowering her bow.

"Now, if the rest of you want to be civil, I'd rather not desecrate my shrine," she said. "You can let him down, there is purification in the arrow," she nodded her head towards him and Kuwabara walked up to Hiei, pulling the arrow out of him.

"How about some tea and I'll heal that shoulder," Kagome sighed. Kurama was the first to speak, "that would be lovely, Kagome." Hiei growled, but obliged as he and the others followed Kagome in the house.

* * *

Welp there's the first chapter! I will be posting the second one as well! The third chapter is still in progress

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here is the second chapter! I hope everyone likes it and I'm still writing the Third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story

* * *

"I don't understand; why are you healing him after you shot him?" Kuwabara asked, completely dumbfounded while watching her heal him. "Would you prefer that your teammate dies slowly from purification?" she asked.

Yusuke laughed nervously, "ignore Kuwabara, he's not too, y'know," the detective grimaced. Kagome laughed, "I have a friend just like that," she said, healing the purification out of the growling hybrid.

"Where did you learn to control your powers?" Kurama asked. Kagome smiled. "I spent time with a monk and an old priestess for a couple years. I found out what I was when I turned 15," she answered. "Alright, Hiei. I'm done," she said to the hybrid, who quickly leapt up and distanced himself from her.

"Kurama, was it? I can't get a good read on what you are, you're human, yet you house a fox spirit," she stated. "I'm an avatar, technically speaking, the fox spirit my body houses can take over," he answered. "ah, okay, that makes sense," she said.

Hiei's red eyes were cool and calculating, "mikos were extinct, how are you one?" he asked. Kagome hesitated which Kurama noted, "It's a long story," she said quietly. "Does the story include how you know about demons?" the fox asked, throwing Kagome off guard. She nodded slowly and took a drink of her tea. "Before I tell you anything, why are you here?" she asked.

"Our…boss sent us to check out the convergence of holy power that spiked here, which is you obviously but that is an equally long story," Yusuke said. "Well then, let's share stories," Kagome grinned and took a seat on her recliner across from the couch the boys were sitting on.

* * *

By the time both stories were told, it was reaching 7 pm. "Have a good night, gentlemen," Kagome called out as the four boys headed down the stairs.

Yusuke waved and once they were out of ear shot, he let out a deep breath, "fuck, she was hot," he said. Hiei snorted, "better watch it detective, Koenma may want to take her in," he said. "You're right, the toddler will want to pick her apart like a test subject," the boy said, his shoulders slumped.

Before he could say anything else, his communicator started going off and he rolled his eyes. "It's about time you answered!" came an annoyed voice once he opened the compact looking device. "Sorry, we were working," he stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well then, Botan is on her way, I expect a full report," Koenma said and hung up.

"Oh joy," Yusuke mumbled sarcastically, as he finished the sentence, Botan came and opened a portal for them, sending them straight into Koenma's office.

The toddler was, once again, sucking furiously on his pacifier. "The holy power you sensed was indeed a shrine maiden; in fact she was a very well trained miko. Hiei would've had the scorch marks to prove it if the girl hadn't healed him after she shot him with a charged arrow," Kurama explained. As Yusuke furthered the explanation of their findings, Kurama retreated into his head, the spirit fox had been uncomfortably quiet since they reached the shrine this morning.

'Yoko..' he spoke cautiously, gathering the attention of the smirking spirit fox. _'hm? Oh yes, Red,'_ Yoko greeted his avatar. 'Why are you smirking like that? Do you know something?' Kurama asked curiously.

The silver fox chuckled, the knowing smirk still resting on his face. _'Indeed I do know something, but you musn't tell the infuriating mortals and that toddler about this, goes for you too Hiei,'_ he answered, knowing the hybrid was listening in intently.

Kurama's interest was piqued further. _'Very well then…I know the miko,'_ he started. 'What? How? Why didn't you say anything!?' The avatar growled in his head, speaking what was going through his and Hiei's mind.

'_I didn't say anything because I wasn't certain until I saw the girl, wow it's been a while since I saw her face, she's younger, but still as strong,'_ The fox demon spirit said. Kurama raised a brow, _'Judging by the way she is, she hasn't met me yet, she meets me before the final battle with Naraku, a couple months before it in fact…I aided her in that battle,'_ he continued.

Kurama kept himself quiet. _'I will not say much more, but the next time she comes back from the past, is when I'll make myself known to her in the present, until then, she has no idea who I am…you two will keep an eye on her though, the hanyou she travels with is more infuriating than Yusuke and Kuwabara put together…but it's hilarious to see her put him down like the dog he is,' _The spirit chuckled darkly as he retreated back into the darkness of Kurama's mind, leaving the two demons to ponder what he said.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful, well it was until she got together with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Kagome hissed out to her friends. "We got together with a friend of ours from Sarayashiki and she said her guy friend needed a date for a double date with her boyfriend, and we gladly offered you up," Eri said.

"He's so dreamy Kagome, and you need to get over that two-timing boy toy of yours, he's hurt you far too much!" Yuka scolded. Kagome bristled and kept herself calm. "What, you're not setting me up with Hojo anymore?" she asked, Ayumi snorted. "Hell no we're not, the boy went and finally got himself some girl, it's about time, his pining over you was pathetic when you were clearly uninterested," she stated.

Kagome let out a sigh, rubbing her temples. "When and where am I supposed to meet this date of mine?" she asked, might as well humor the girls while she was here. God knows when she'll get to come back to her time and it'd been forever since she was on a proper date. The girls squealed and gave her all the details.

* * *

"You did what?" Kurama let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at the detective. Yusuke sheepishly grinned, "Keiko was the one that set it all up and she feels like you will keep me in the groove and make sure I actually make it to the date this time," the detective said.

The avatar sighed heavily, "I'm supposed to be on watch for that girl, Koenma wants Hiei and I to keep a close eye on her…but I guess a few hours shouldn't hurt, we don't have to be at the shrine until tonight anyway," Kurama pinned Yusuke down with a stare.

"This will be the only time I do this for you, Yusuke," he said. "Excellent! We have to go meet the girls at Keiko's parents' restaurant and then we're going to go see a movie," Yusuke said.

* * *

Kagome scratched her head as she exited the train and instantly spotted the girl she was supposed to meet. The miko walked up to the cinnamon haired girl and cleared her throat. Keiko turned and grinned, "You must be Kagome! Wow, Eri wasn't kidding when she said you were pretty!" The girl gushed, causing Kagome's cheeks to flush slightly.

"Alright we're meeting my boyfriend and his friend, Shuichi, at my parents' restaurant," Keiko explained as she led the girl towards the restaurant. Kagome listened half-heartedly, why oh why did she let the girls talk her into this. She had more pressing matters to attend to, such as, making plans on how to defeat an evil monster 500 years in the past.

They walked into the restaurant, Kagome blanching when she recognized the two boys talking to an older man behind the counter.

"Yusuke! You're actually early! Shuichi, it's good to see you. Shuichi, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Shuichi," Keiko introduced them.

Kagome swallowed thickly. Oh she knew them alright. This was just not her day.

* * *

Both boys turned when they heard the bell, both freezing when the miko from the shrine came in with Keiko. _'Red, I approve of your date!'_ Yoko grinned wickedly, his tail swishing back and forth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome," he said pleasantly, shaking her hand. "Well shall we get going? We have a movie to get to," he said politely, his green eyes staring into the miko's brown ones.

* * *

Alrighty! There we go, the first two chapters of my new IY/YYH crossover fiction!

R&R please!


End file.
